1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna structure, and particularly relates to an antenna structure that has an antenna module supported by a metal support element and in which the antenna module contacts the PCB with a plurality of contacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of the antenna structure according to the prior art. The antenna structure includes a PCB 1a, and an antenna module 2a connected to the PCB 1a. The antenna module 2a has an antenna contact 20a inserted into and electrically connected to the PCB 1a. The antenna contact 20a has a bottom side 200a projected out the PCB 1a. A heatproof twin adhesive 3a attaches the antenna module 2a on the PCB 1a. 
However, the prior art has some defects, as follows:
(1) The heatproof twin adhesive 3a attaches the antenna module 2a to the PCB 1a, so the antenna structure is not conveniently assembled;
(2) The heatproof twin adhesive 3a attaches the antenna module 2a to the PCB 1a, so it is not convenient to use the twin adhesive 3a. Therefore, the quality of the antenna structure is not stable, and the price of the antenna structure is not good;
(3) The bottom side 200a of the antenna contact 20a is projected out the PCB 1a, so the bottom side of the PCB 1a is not level; and
(4) Noise interference occurs between the antenna module 2a and the PCB 1a. 